Harmless Dreaming
by elovii
Summary: Bella has a dream about her very close friend, Edward. She makes a mistake and mentions it to Edward. What will happen if Edward won't leave it alone? AH/AU. Originally a fluffy one-shot. Maybe lemons in the future. Disclaimer: S.Meyer owns it all.


**This was originally a one-shot but I may extend it a few more chapters. This is also my first published story so please be gentle. :)**

**Hope you like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

BPOV

I was studying for my midterm in my room. My roommate, Rosalie was coincidentally my high school friend, Edward's big sister. We were going to the same college but haven't met before, then one day I opened the door and she said, "Hi, I'm going to be your new roommate!" I didn't have any objections, my then roommate was a bitch!

Enough of that, now Edward, I could talk about him all day. He was so sweet, funny, easy to talk to, so cute and may I say one good specimen of man. He was tall, had unruly bronze hair, piercing green eyes and full, kissable lips. And of course a smile that can make every girls fall on their knees in front of him.

He was my good friend but we were never too close, we were always flirty with each other. I had heard from my friend in high school that he was going to ask me out once but didn't when my then jerk of a boyfriend asked first. If I had known I had a chance with Edward I would have waited for him to ask. But time passed, we became good friends, always flirting but no one making a move. We were attending to different colleges in the same city but never saw each other except for the festivals. And we hung out very closely at those events, but still no move from either of us.

Me, Edward, Rosalie, their cousin Alice and Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett always hung out at school events. Alice and Emmett went to same college as Rose and me,so Edward came to our campus to hang out with us.

***

"_Bella! I can't believe you just did that! Don't you run away from me!" He laughed and started chasing after me. _

_I was running around Jasper and Ben, his two best friends and my primary school friends. I ran in circles and circles and at some point he caught me by my waist. Our faces were close to each other, I could hear and feel his heavy breaths. _

"_I caught you." He said. He pulled so close to me that when he talked his lips touched mine.I could feel my lips getting wet from hi. Then there wasn't any doubt, he brought his face to mine and pressed his lips fully on mine._

_I couldn't comprehend what was happening, one second we were kissing and the next we were in my room half naked, making out on a make shift bed, in the middle of the room. There were three dorm room beds. Mine, Rosalie's and Alice's. I didn't have my shirt or my bra on when the door opened. Alice walked in and it was like she didn't even see us. Then she turned her face and saw us in bed together, she just stared and said, "Rosalie's not gonna like this." _

I woke up suddenly and breathed "Holy shit!" I had fell asleep on my books, at my table.

I looked at Rosalie, checking to see if she heard me say his name or and indication that I just had a dream of me and her brother being lovers. She was asleep on her bed and didn't even shift on the bed.

I couldn't get the dream out of my head all day, and to top that, next day was Edward's birthday. He forgot about my birthday about three years and that was an inside joke for us. I knew he cared for me as a friend but I always cared differently for him. Always saw him as a potential boyfriend. But it was never this intense, or I haven't dreamt of him before.

***

I was still studying for my midterm when I was it was midnight, I texted Edward wishing him a happy birthday. And just for the fun I told him I gave him a gift in my dream so, I wouldn't buy him a real one. I had no intention of telling him the extend of my dream but wanted him to know that I dreamt of him. He wouldn't leave the subject alone and told me to tell him what it was. I was thinking of us being girlfriend and boyfriend when I told him it wasn't something I bought or even wrap. He pushed and pushed and I told him maybe I could give that to him for his next birthday if the situation was set. He didn't buy it but it was nearly 4 o'clock when we finished and he had to go to sleep.

***

Next week when I was on my laptop and IM box popped open.

**ECullen: Hey!**

**isaBella: Hey!**

**ECullen: What's my gift?**

**isaBella: What? Are you still thinking about it? **

**ECullen: Yes I am. Come on it's my birthday gift give it to me.**

I snickered in my head. _Oh boy, I'm gonna give it to you alright…_

**isaBella: Look I told you it's not something I can wrap.**

**ECullen: Yeah you did. But I dunno, you can even wrap yourself, what can't you wrap??**

I chocked on the sip of water I took. _Man! Could he have thought what I have thought? He really is digging my own hole for me!_

**isaBella: I'm not telling you what it is.**

**ECullen: Come on Bells. Tell me the next time we see each other.**

**isaBella: Ok so that'll be at the festival?**

**ECullen: NO! Don't make me wait that long! I still am going to buy you coffee some time.**

**isaBella: I gave up hoping on you Edward. **

**ECullen: No! Don't.**

**isaBella: It is easier for me when I don't have expectations from you, that way you can't disappoint me.**

I was thinking of the birthdays he forgot and the coffees he didn't buy or the dates we never went to over the years.

**ECullen: Don't give up on me Bells, whether it's coffee or few drinks a night, we're going out.**

**isaBella: Yeah, Yeah.**

We talked about when I was going home and coming back to the city. He told me he was going to remember the day when I came back and would call me. I didn't bring my hopes up. I learned it was better that was over the years.

***

It turned out the plane that was going to take Rose, Alice and me home was going to return with Edward. If I had any luck I would see him at the air port.

It did turn out like that. I was him for almost 30 seconds at the airport. We hugged, he said "How are you honey?" I said, "Fine." and just like that he ran to his plane.

***

That night when I opened my laptop, IM was open and Edward's name popped up again.

**ECullen: Weren't you going to tell me something the next time we see each other?**

**isaBella: What? Did you want me tell you in 4 seconds?**

**ECullen: You know I hate this. People saying they have something to say and then say never mind.**

**isaBella: I didn't say never mind but you made it a big deal. It really wasn't that important.**

**isaBella: Look ok, I will maybe say it to you but you need to stop pushing me for it. And it may not be as important to you, just me. I am rambling... So, ok?**

**ECullen: Ok, but you should know I'm not forgetting about this.**

**isaBella: Ok, I will tell you when I feel comfortable.**

That banter went on for a while. When I went to bed that night I was so confused. Would it really be that bad if I told him about my dream to some content? Seeing each other 3 or 4 times a year doesn't really make us that good of friends. No. he is definitely one of my best friends even if I don't see him a lot…

Maybe if we spent some time together he would get the clue that I was ready to move forward? Or maybe I could get the courage if he showed some interest? Yes. I would spend more time with him when I go back, we would go out and I would be more confident. Maybe…

***

I didn't want to get my hopes up but the day before I went back to the city, Edward sent me a text and invited me for coffee. I was both really excited and nervous.

Saturday couldn't come fast enough.

***

I was a mess on Saturday morning. I woke up at a normal time but I was a bundle of nerves all day. I put on my favorite dark wash jeans, a white tank top and a dark grayish cardigan. I made my hair in a modle to show my newly made red highlights.

I checked myself up one last time and get out of the room. Rosalie was probably with Emmet so she hadn't witness my morning craziness so I didn't have to explain anything to her.

When I get our meeting point, Edward was already there, with his Wayfarer's on, hair perfectly tousled, maybe a little more than usual, and just looked perfect. I couldn't even believe he could be friends with me.

He smiled his brilliant smile when he saw me and gave me a big hug. No one has ever hugged me like him well except for my mum and dad. He made me feel protected and engulfed.

***

We went to a coffee shop and talked for hours, just this and that. No big love confessions. But I felt comfortable with him for the first time in years. This was the first time we were completely alone.

After the coffee shop we went on a walk and did window shopping. He was so sweet when we were walking along each other. He would put his arms around my shoulders when we were laughing at something, touch my arm lightly when he was talking about something he was excited about. Every time his fingers touched my skin, I would get all tingly.

We didn't want the day to be over so we went to grab something to eat at an old English pub. I visited England for a few summers and loved everything about it, when I started talking about stuff I did there Edward listened to me with big interest and never made me feel like I was talking too much, like my other friends did all the time.

"You really like it there don't you?" He asked at one point.

"Yeah I really do, but I always see stuff on my own, I'm sure everything is better when you have someone to share it with. My aunt always goes to work when I visit her there." I said a little glumly, I didn't want to be alone anymore, just wanted to share things with someone.

"Maybe we'll go there some time, you know if things and time would be ok." He said tentatively. People always said stuff like that but the way Edward said it made me believe one day that could be true.

"Yeah, I'd really like that." I said blushing lightly at my own meaning to his words. I always had a fantasy of seeing England with my boyfriend, preferably with Edward.

We decided to stay for a few drinks, as the alcohol flowed freely, since none of us were driving. We were sitting so close to each other, our knees were touching.

"So," he began, "I'm trying really hard to not push you but I'm so fucking curious. Are you seriously not going to tell me my gift?" he asked smirking.

I was feeling the buzz of the beers I had and just wanted to give it a try.

"It is really embarrassing, you know " I attempted to begin.

"Hey" he lifted my chin with his thumb and pointer finger. "This is me you're talking to, why would it be embarrassing?" He asked slowly.

"Well it wasn't actually a gift per say, you just kind of made it something big." I said still blushing.

"What did you mean then?" he asked slowly again. His tone was really gentle and I couldn't _not_ tell him about it.

"Well, we were kind of…well sort of….I mean people could interpret as…oh fuck….we were lovers." I rambled and said the last part real quick.

I couldn't look at him, I was suddenly really interested in my glass and the table. I could see Edward in my peripheral view and he wasn't moving. I waited and waited and waited.

And when I was thinking I fucked things up royally he mumbled really quietly "Well… that would have been a very…_pleasant_ gift."

My head snapped to his face. It was his turn to blush and look down now. But he slowly lifted his eyes and looked at me through his eyelashes. I was shocked and when he smiled that smile of his slowly, I right about melted.

I couldn't help but smile myself slowly. "What?" I whispered.

"I would be lying if I told I never had a dream of that sort about you." He said, darting his eyes to the table and to my eyes real fast. He then slowly reached and took my hands, which were on the table, into his hands.

He played with my hands stroking my knuckles with his thumb affectionately. I was lost in the sensation. And quite ecstatic how things turned out or excited about how things will continue to turn out.

We made googly eyes to each other and just laughed together without any need of words.

When we were calming down he again lifted my chin and locked his eyes with mine. It was a little early in the night so there were not a lot of people around but if there was they would be invisible to me as Edward started to lean to my face. As his face grew closer his eyes were dating between my eyes and lips, asking permission with his own green orbs.

He must have seen that there wasn't any refusal from me because he closed the distance and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered close. I have never been kissed just on the lips before. My only other kiss was with my first and only boyfriend and he had just gone French for my first time. So this kiss was so different and gentle and was the best feeling in the world.

His lips moved over mine. But I needed to breath and realized we were in public and couldn't lose our selves. I pulled back a little and pressed my forehead to his.

"Wow" I breathed.

"Yeah," he said trying to catch his breath. "I thought about doing that for a very long time now."

"You have?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, like since the first time I saw you. Bella, I really like you a lot." Edward whispered to me, like it was a secret.

I couldn't stop the smiling. "I like you a lot too, Edward." I blushed.

"We should do something about it now, shouldn't we?" Edward asked seriously. He got up, took the tab and went to the bar to pay it. I was dumbfounded, couldn't understand what was happening.

He came back and put his jacket on, helped me put mine on. I was moving in a faze trying to understand what was happening or what did I do wrong. We started walking down the street toward the coast. He was quiet, looking anywhere but me. Then he left my side and went to a little stand where there were colors and colors full of flowers. He bought a bouquet of purple orchids and came back to my side.

He looked like a little boy giving his first crush a flower from his mother's garden.

I giggled as he gave me the flowers. "Thank you. They are beautiful and my favorite." I smiled and blushed. "But what are they for?" I asked as I admired the flowers' unique shapes.

"I didn't want to do this in a liquor smelling old pub." He said and took my hand in his. "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly looking in to my eyes like he was seeing my soul.

"Yes." I giggled. He was too cute for his own good. I put my hand on his cheek and brought my face close to his, just like in my dream. My lips were grazing his as I spoke, "You are such a sap." I pressed my lips to his "and I love it."

"I knew you would." He whispered in the same fashion and kissed me passionately until I couldn't breathe.

**A/N: Tell me how you feel about the story. If you like it I may write a few more chapters into their relationship. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
